


Oh Honey, You're Not Fooling Anybody

by fortify_countrye



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortify_countrye/pseuds/fortify_countrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon knew better than to try force something that isn't there, but Jimin is freaking awesome.<br/>Ultimately a Neo fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Honey, You're Not Fooling Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AFF.  
> This was my first ever one-shot and it's terribly horrible, but whatever.

March:  
“This is my cute little brother, Taekwoon. Taekwoon, this is Kim Jimin, my dongsaeng from work.”  
They shake hands and bow.  
Taekwoon had come home for the weekend and hadn’t expected to be ambushed by his sister like this. A pretty girl stood nervously throughout the introduction so Taekwoon offered a small smile in hopes that she’d feel more comfortable.  
“Jimin will actually be helping out on the outfits for your next promotion period,” his sister explains. “I figured that while you were here I could introduce you so that she’s more comfortable.”  
“Oh, that’s okay,” Taekwoon replies.  
They really only saw the people that worked on their costumes if they needed measurements taken and when fittings happened.  
“Jimin is staying for dinner tonight,” Taekwoon’s sister informs him simply.  
He’s not entirely sure what the appropriate response is. “Okay?”  
“Let’s go watch a movie while we wait for mum,” his sister says, dragging Jimin along. “You too, Taekwoon.”  
“Okay,” he agrees, knowing that it’s no use arguing with her.

“I think your sister is trying to set us up,” Jimin states when Taekwoon’s sister goes to get snacks.  
Taekwoon had begun to think the same thing, forcing the two of them to sit next to each other during the movie and then disappearing to get snacks forty minutes ago.  
“Mmm, it’s not the first time,” he says.  
It really wasn’t.  
Jimin laughs at that. “Same here. She tried to set me up with one of our co-workers a month ago.”  
Their phones beep simultaneously and they both look down at them.  
Just got called in to work. Have fun!  
They let out almost identical groans which results in a good laugh. Taekwoon stands up and holds out his hand to help Jimin up.  
“Let’s go get coffee,” he suggests.  
Jimin takes his hand. “Alright.”

While they get coffee Taekwoon discovers that Jimin is freaking awesome. She likes sports, especially soccer and swimming, and likes to play on the weekends or after work if she has time. She likes food and will enthusiastically eat just about anything, though she does her best not to overeat. Jimin is also fairly into music and is well-informed on international artists as well as Korean artists.  
When they get back to his parent’s house they’re chatting enthusiastically. Throughout dinner Taekwoon’s sister is looking proud and throwing victorious looks towards their mother, even going so far as to waggle her eyebrows suggestively. Mum, who possesses insider knowledge just rolls her eyes. 

May:  
In a weird way, Jimin very quickly becomes Taekwoon’s best friend. He feels like a teenager whenever he entertains the thought, but it’s true.  
They talk on the phone often, for hours at the time. They meet up for coffee once a week for an in-person catch up. They gossip about people, which was something Taekwoon didn’t know he liked to do until now. And they were constantly recommending music, movies and books to each other.

“Taekwoon!” Jimin cries when they arrive to get measured for their outfits.  
“Jimin!” he grins back.  
They embrace briefly, remarking that it had been a shame they had missed their coffee date this week.  
The other five members of VIXX look utterly baffled.  
“We met a while ago,” Taekwoon explains, seeing the looks on their faces.  
N narrows his eyes at them, zeroing in on their linked arms. “Are you dating?”  
Jimin and Taekwoon look at each other. Were they dating? They’d never discussed it. They texted all the time and were updated on each other’s lives. They even texted goodnight and good morning to each other every day.  
“Are we?” Taekwoon finally asks.  
“I-I guess?” Jimin questions.  
“Congratulations?” Hyuk offers.  
There’s a round of introductions but then they have to get to work on the measurements.  
“Want to come over tonight?” Jimin asks as everything is being packed up. “You wanted to grab those CDs, didn’t you?”  
“Sure, want me to bring dinner?”  
“That would be great. Eight?”  
“Eight is good.”  
The other members of VIXX watch on with a mix of pride and confusion. Apparently Jimin and Taekwoon had known each other for more than two month now but they hadn’t known about it. N doesn’t like it but keeps that to himself, and Ravi has to force himself not to think about Jimin because she seems pretty cool.

June:  
Taekwoon and Jimin start meeting up regularly at her place after work. They usually eat together and watch a movie or talk about work and family. After about a month of this Jimin is a little curious. Did Taekwoon have super control or was he just not interested in doing anything?  
Halfway through the movie one night Jimin squeezes Taekwoon’s hand to get his attention. “Why don’t you ever make a move on me?”  
Taekwoon inhales so fast he chokes. Jimin, who already has her suspicions about Taekwoon’s lack of interest in her, pats him on the back while laughing.  
“Sorry, sorry,” she chuckles. “I didn’t think you’d choke.”  
Taekwoon finally recovers his ability to breathe and then turns to give Jimin a pointed look. They’d always been straight with each other from the get go, so Jimin doesn’t hesitate to jump right in to the difficult topics.  
“What?” she asks. “Do you want to break up?”  
“I-I don’t know. I really like hanging out with you, but I don’t think I like you,” Taekwoon states, eyes apologetic.  
Jimin pats his arm comfortingly. “Let’s break up then.”  
To be honest she’d been feeling the same way for a long while.  
“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon apologises.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“Yes it is. I knew that I’m not interested in –”  
Taekwoon stops himself, horrified by what he almost said. Jimin raises her eyebrows at his sudden pause so he alters the sentence and tries again.  
“I knew that I’m not interested in dating…right now, I mean. But I still agreed to go out with you.”  
He doesn’t fool Jimin though and she smiles. “It’s okay. Nothing you can do about not being into girls.”  
Taekwoon’s cheeks are flaming but he appreciates Jimin’s casual acceptance so much. She was the second person to ever know, the first being his mother when she found his porn stack during junior high and promised not to tell until he was ready.  
Jimin grins at Taekwoon’s blush, unable to resists the urge to tease. “Do you like anyone?”  
“N-no!”  
“Oh? Because I could have sworn that N gets the majority of your attention whenever he’s shirtless.”  
She’s not wrong but he won’t admit that. Taekwoon groans his discomfort and practically melts in embarrassment, sliding from the couch to the floor.  
Jimin’s laugh is one of absolute delight, but she leaves Taekwoon alone for now. “Do you want some dinner?”

 

Only a week after that Taekwoon is called to see the CEO during practice time.  
“This is you, right?” the CEO asks Taekwoon once he’s sat down.  
He holds up a picture of Taekwoon and Jimin holding hands on the front of a gossip magazine. They’d really only been holding hands because they were getting separated in the crowd on the way to get their weekly coffee.  
“Yes,” Taekwoon sighs. “But –”  
The CEO’s groan cuts him off. “We’ll release an official announcement. It’s all over the internet so we can’t cover it up.”  
“But –”  
“I wish you’d been more discreet. You should get back to practice.”  
“But we just –”  
The CEO’s phone rings and Taekwoon leaves with a sigh.

“Sorry for dragging you into this,” Taekwoon apologises when Jimin enters their dorm that night. He’d only managed to make a quick phone call and tell Jimin what had happened.  
“It’s fine,” she says. “We can just pretend to date for four months and then announce that we’ve broken up.”  
“What was that?” Ravi asked, poking his head out from his bedroom. “You broke up?”  
“Yeah,” Taekwoon confirms.  
“Yep, now we’re just besties!” Jimin laughs, looping her arm with his.  
“What are you? Twelve?” Taekwoon teases.  
“If you mean a twelve on the hotness scale, then yes,” Jimin jokes.  
Ravi looks between them in confusion. “You don’t seem very upset about it,” he notes.  
“Not really,” the pair says.  
“Want to check out that new single?”  
“Sure, mind if I take a shower first?”  
“Go ahead.”  
Jimin watches Taekwoon leave the room and smiles at Ravi. “Sorry, but can you not tell the other members that we broke up? We don’t want it to be accidentally found out by the public.”  
“Wait, you don’t want people to find out that you broke up?” Ravi asks, stunned.  
“Nope. It’s only just been announced that we’re going out, what kind of image would Taekwoon get if we broke up right away?”  
“Oh, right.”  
Ravi hadn’t thought of that. Jimin smiles at him.  
“Want to watch a movie while you wait for Taekwoon-hyung?”  
Jimin’s smile widens. “I would love to.”  
They settle on the couch with Ravi’s laptop.  
“What should I call you? Wonshik or Ravi?”  
Ravi’s cheeks heat a tiny bit without his permission. “Whichever you prefer.”  
“Alright then, Wonshik, what movie do you want to watch?”  
They start out with a respectable thirty centimetres between them but the darkness of the screen forces them closer together until their shoulders are touching. They chatted a little at the start of the movie but it was nice knowing that could sit in silence without it being awkward.  
“You guys look cosy,” Taekwoon notes when he returns from his shower.  
“Mmm,” Jimin mumbles. “Wonshik’s taste in movies is way better than yours.”  
“Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks, raising an eyebrow at the rapper.  
Ravi refuses to meet his gaze or let his cheeks once again blaze.

“Agh,” Jimin groans later that night when Ravi has gone back to composing in his room. She tugs on Taekwoon’s arm. “What do I do?”  
“About?” Taekwoon asks but he already knows.  
“Wonshik!”  
Taekwoon laughs. “How should I know? It’s your problem.”  
“Hey now, I let you whinge at me about N!”  
“I don’t whinge about Hakyeon.”  
“Oh yes you do! ‘Why do I always have to stand next to Hakyeon?’ ‘Why does he have to cling to me?’ ‘I’m seriously going to attack him if I wake up with him in my bed again’,” Jimin mimics.  
“That last one was a joke,” Taekwoon blushes.  
“Ah huh, sure.”  
It hadn’t been. But honestly, Hakyeon needs to keep his hands to himself or Taekwoon won’t be able to control himself.  
“What if I went out with Wonshik? I think you’d hate it, right?”  
“Not really. He’s a good guy. I think he’d be good to you.”  
Ravi thinks they should probably be more careful with where they choose to discuss things. His cheeks are read and he feels both embarrassed and excited. He does like Jimin, she’s super cute, maybe he’ll ask Taekwoon-hyung for her number.

August:  
“I brought food!” Jimin announces.  
Even Taekwoon and Ravi aren’t one hundred percent certain how she knew where they were, but she’s here now and she has food.  
“I went to the unhealthiest looking restaurant and bought the healthiest things, so it would feel like you were eating healthy.”  
Their manager throws her a dirty look from across the room but doesn’t intervene because he’d actually forgotten he needed to feed them today.  
“Your girlfriend is awesome, Taekwoon,” Ken says gratefully. He sends his own dirty look in the manager’s direction. “I thought I was going to die from starvation.”  
Wonshik doesn’t even flinch at Ken calling Jimin Taekwoon’s girlfriend. He’d come to terms pretty quickly that that was going to happen. A lot.  
They gather around to eat. The food honestly hadn’t been that unhealthy, mostly because Jimin knew they were on diets right now but also because she simply didn’t want to get them into trouble.

October:  
Hakyeon’s fist collides with Ravi’s face. Twice.  
He goes for a third time but is stopped by Taekwoon grabbing him.  
“I don’t care, Hakyeon.”  
“What?” Hakyeon yells. “He got your girlfriend pregnant!”  
“We haven’t been going out since before the official statement went out.”  
“Then why was it announced?”  
“The CEO wouldn’t listen to me.”  
“Oh.”  
“On the other hand they’ve been going out since the statement was released.”  
“Oh.”  
“So you don’t have a girlfriend then?” Hakyeon asks.  
Taekwoon looks sideways at him. “No.”  
“Good.”  
“Girls aren’t my thing.”  
N turns to look at the main vocal. “Really?”  
Taekwoon nods, feeling his cheeks begin to heat.  
Hakyeon’s cheeks also turn pink. “Good.”  
A groan from the floor breaks their attention away from each other. “Sorry to interrupt this rather touching moment, but I’m dying down here,” Ravi says.

Clearing up the mess of relationships was not fun and Jellyfish management held a grudge for quite a while. First it was announced that Taekwoon and Jimin had never been dating. Then it was announced that Ravi and Jimin had been dating, though they stretched the truth and said it had been for six months.  
Rumours of Ravi and Jimin being married started to circulate not a week after and with the pregnancy to think of they jumped on board and announced that they had indeed gotten married not long ago. Not too long after that registering their marriage they announced the pregnancy.  
A lot of fans were absolutely baffled, as was Ken who had been absolutely oblivious the whole time. A lot more fans were angry, though they would calm down eventually.

December:  
“Why are we going to your parents’ house to celebrate the New Year on Christmas day?” Hakyeon asks.  
Taekwoon shrugs. “It’s just how it turned out this year. And you wanted to go see your family too, right?”  
They’re welcomed into the home easily and nobody even bats an eye at Hakyeon being there. The Jimin scandal is a big topic for discussion during dinner but Taekwoon does nothing but defend her. Taekwoon’s sister complains that Jimin had been perfect for Taekwoon.  
“Well, not perfect, right Taekwoon?” Mum asks with a sly tone. “Right, Hakyeon?”  
And then she copied her daughter from earlier in the year and waggled her eyebrows.  
“Mum!” Taekwoon protests.  
Both his and Hakyeon’s cheeks are absolutely flaming.  
“Oh honey,” mum says, giving his hand a pat. “You’re not fooling anybody.”  
And weirdly, they were the only ones who cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add in September when I originally wrote this. In September Jimin tells Wonshik and Taekwoon that she's pregnant and then they basically all freak out for a little.


End file.
